34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The 74th Hunger Games
The 74th Games were the first Games to be won by 2 victors. These Games were very popular in Panem. However, the Capitol hated this year. Both victors were from District 12 and won at age 16. That year, Seneca Crane was the Head Gamemaker. 74th Games This year, Katniss's sister, Prim would be reaped that year. However, Katniss volunteered for her place to save her. The male tribute that gets reaped is Peeta Mellark. Their mentor that year is Haymitch Abernathy, since the last one died when she met Gale. Haymitch is described as a drunk mentor. However he gives her and Peeta good advice that year to survive the Games. Sh e got an 11 this year, while Peeta received an 8. During the bloodbath, she and the district 9 boy were fighting over a backpack, until Clove killed him with a throwing knife going into his back, getting blood all over Katniss. Clove threw another knife, now targeted at her, but she used the backpack as a shield, now having a knife. Later that night, she would later almost be caught by the careers, but she remained quiet and hidden. The Gamemakers would later make her closer to the other tributes, since she was the farthest tribute away from anybody. They achieved this by starting a forest fire, with her getting some injuries. However, she received a sponsor that would later cure her anyways. She ran into the careers, but she climbed up a tree to avoid her. They couldn't reach her, so they set up a camp there, so if she would leave, they would know about it. However, Rue would later notify her that there was a tracker jacker nest near her, so she cut it down with the knife she got from Clove. However, she would get stung a couple of times by the tracker jackers during the process. The plan worked, killing Glimmer and the District 4 Female. She tried to escape, with havoc reaping, but she started hallucinating too. Peeta tried to get her out of trouble, but Cato was chasing them. However, she lost them, with her passing out from the injuries. She would later be nursed into health by Rue later. They would later be allies, with them blowing up the careers supplies, resulting in the District 3 Male's death by Cato. Later, Marvel would kill Rue with the throw of a spear, and Katniss would shoot him in the neck with her bow that she stole from the corpse of Glimmer, making him suffocate in his own blood. Katniss would grieve greatly over Rue's death. Later, she would stumble over Peeta, since he camouflaged. He would later explain on how Cato cut his leg severely, leaving him for dead. She would try the best of her ability to helming Peeta, using the medicine she got from the sponsor. She would also be in love with him at this time. During the feast, she would go alone (even though Peeta didn't want her to) stumbling into Clove. She would almost kill her, until Thresh would smash Clove's head into the cornucopia until she was eventually dead. This would anger Cato so much that he would later kill Thresh himself. After that, on the final day of the Games, the last three would be chased by wolf mutts. Katniss would later find out that Cato got an armor chest piece that would deflect the arrows that she would shoot at him. She would later fight Cato on top of the cornucopia. She would eventually spare Cato when he fell off of the cornucopia because of Peeta, shooting an arrow at Cato's head. When it was just her and Peeta left, she threatened the Gamemakers that if they didn't let the both of them win, they would commit suicide. This would work, and there would be two victors that year. This heavily worked Haymitch, as he knows what will happen if she does risky things like that. She later returns to District 12 happy. Final 5: Tributes placing 6th - 13th Bloodbath ranking (14th - 24th)